


seeing red

by softvisceral



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Reader, RK900 - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, adding tags as I go, jfnsb im bad at tagging, lowkey going to be dark as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvisceral/pseuds/softvisceral
Summary: "my poor mother begged for a sheep but raised a wolf" - michelle k., four rhythems





	1. off to granny's house i go

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rk900/female reader wolf au. idk how this is really going to turn out as i'm just kinda winging it but enjoy i guess. find me on tumblr @ softvisceral

huff, huff, huff. you huffed and huffed as you ran, you felt your throat dry up and your lugs burn. you don’t know how long you’ve been running for but you dared not to look back. no, you couldn’t look into those cold, blood thinning grey eyes again. they were too beautiful, too beautiful to be owned by the beast that was chasing you. stories, you only thought he was a story. 

a strong handsome man, he was a loner, no one knew who he was. he spoke very little, legend had it that at night he turned into a giant, bloodthirsty wolf. some even say he would lure people into the woods, he would say he needed some help and his victim would dumbly follow him where he would then tear them limb by limb and feast on their newly dismembered body.

you only thought it was a story to scare children from going into the woods so they wouldn’t get lost. if only it wasn’t just a child’s myth. 

it was your grandmothers birthday, all you wanted to do was give her a slice of cake you had made for her. if only you didn’t decide to make a shortcut to grandmas house through the woods. you didn’t realize how dark it had gotten until you could barely see the shining stars above you as the tall trees blocked your view. you pulled your red cloke closer to your body as you felt the night breeze send chills all over your body. 

snap. you jumped as you heard the snapping of a stick behind you, you turn around only to see a small white bunny hopping around. you smile as you admire the sweet fluffy creature before you, only for it to be snatched away into the darkness of the night. you shake as you hear the sounds of the poor bunny crying for help but then for it to be replaced by the sounds of a loud snap. the cries of the animal had stopped but you could hear something breathing and chewing?

too startled by what had happened you stood still in fear. your heart had started to beat faster, and faster. your eyes roamed wildly in search of what had taken the small creature. suddenly you see the bloody remains of what was the cute bunny, a large bite was taken out of its neck, the poor thing was bleeding horribly, the only sign of life was the light twitching of its body. 

an outline of a man stepped before you but the lack of light only allowed you to see his large frame. leaves crunched beneath the figure’s weight as they stepped closer to you. your breathing increased as you fight or flight instincts kicked in. “my my my, what do we have here, that bunny was a nice appetizer but I’m still hungry, and you just look so delicious.”


	2. hello little fawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djfbdbfj this is so short and bad, again i'm just going by ear with this and it wil be a slow burn so..

“and you just look so delicious.”

you darted. you didn't even look where you were going. your eyes ran wild trying to find somewhere to go. branches snapped under your feet as you pushed your way through the woods.

you could barely hear the sound of the man’s running behind you over your heavy breathing. a sting started to creep its way to your sides but you ignored it out of fear of being caught by the beast that continued to chase after you.

out of exhaustion, you tripped over a thick tree root. damnit. how could you be so clumsy? just as you were about to pick yourself up you felt something pounced on top of you. you turned over to come face to face with the large grey wolf you saw devourer the small rabbit earlier. the wolfs teeth were bared, deep breathing and growling could be heard as it came from deep within the beast.

as much as you were frightened you felt in awe. the wolf’s icy grey eyes seemed to chill you to your core. they were so cold but you couldn’t help your self-get lost in the sea of his gunmetal eyes.

as you were lost in the beautiful orbs you were completely oblivious as the animal had shifted to a man and a wolfish grin spread over his cherry stained lips.

“hello little fawn, you seem pleased with what you see.”

“h-how-”

“shhhh.” he placed a finger over your lips as he hushed you. he stood up and grabbed you by your waits, he easily lifted you and placed you over his shoulder. “hay! put me down! i’m not some doll you can throw around!” 

“where the hell do you think you’re taking me?” “to my home, it’s not like you could escape me anyway so i thank you for not struggling.” his words where true, the odds were very much against you.

maybe you could escape when you got to his “home” whatever that may be, what does a shift shaping wolfman live in? your thoughts ran away as you tried to imagine where such a beast lived. as the more your thoughts drifted off you started to lose track of time, how long have you two-well had he been carrying you for?

soon enough you started to smell smoke. a fire? was it other people? with the hopes of it being another human you started to call out for help “someone help me! please! please help me!” you started to thrash around trying to loosen his grip on you yet it only backfired as his hold on you only grew stronger.

“silly fawn, that smoke is coming from my home. and even if there was someone out here you know what would happen to them. do you really want to make me take some life just out of your hopes of escaping?” 

he was right, he could easily tear through someone without even trying. you would have to outsmart him if you wanted to escape.


	3. into the wolf's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a little longer than the others, whoops i got a little carried away.

after what felt for hours when in reality it had only been about 20 minutes you started to see a line of light coming from the rising sun. you were still resting on top on the wolf shaping man’s shoulder lost in thought when you had realized you didn’t know his name. did he even have a name? what kind of name is given to such a creature anyway? 

“excuse me but, what’s your name? do you have a name?”

you could feel the light chuckle that left his chest in amusement. “yes i do have a name. it is cyrus.”

you found the name fitting, a powerful name for a powerful beast. “and what about you my sweet little fawn, what is your name? or would you rather me continue to call you my little fawn?” 

“i would rather you not use such sickly sweet names with me, and i don't see why you need to know my name as i don't plan on spending much more time with you.” 

“what a shame, i guess i shall have to continue addressing you has my little fawn, or maybe it should be my fisty rabbit as it is very suitable for your tone.”

you sighed in annoyance, why did he have to be such an ass. 

“we’re here, my fisty rabbit.” you couldn’t see his face but you could still scene the wolfish grin he had. he lifted you off his shoulder with ease but kept a tight grip on the back of your neck. he leaned down right to your ear, you tried not to show any fear but you couldn’t help but let your whole body get tense. 

“if you make any move i don’t like i will snap your little neck and feast on your flesh.”

and to think your body couldn’t get any tenser.

though as your body stiffened you could feel the blood rush to your cheeks and your skin warm up at the thought of cyrus devouring you. to see his perfect pale skin damp with sweat and his mouth covered with your crimson blood. 

wait what the hell? why would you think such thoughts? he was keeping you captive and threatening to eat you. “is my little fawn blushing? is it because you like the thought of me eating you up?” his grip tightened on your neck just for a second in the hopes of getting more of a reaction out of you. 

just as you felt yourself almost melt into his touch you quickly snapped out of the alluring grasp he had on your mind. “of course i don’t enjoy the thought of you killing me.” you said in the bravest tone you could muster. “your body says otherwise little fawn.” 

just as you were about to reply your stomach decided to interrupt as a low grumble filled the silence. cryus shifted as he straightened his stance, while never losing his hold on you. “inside, i may have some food.” he ushered you inside the wooden house, you could tell it was old by the amount of vegetation that was growing around it and how everything creaked with the slightest bit of pressure.

there was little furniture but just enough for it not to look completely bare. there was a dirty rug on the flood that sat in front of a brick fireplace, to the left you could see a line of stairs the led to another floor and if you kept looking ahead there was an entrance to what must have been a kitchen.

“this home belonged to a hunter and his son, it’s not much but i make do with it.” he said as he led you upstairs. he stopped when he had reached the door to what seemed to be a closet, on the inside of the door there was a hook that held some rope. suddenly he pushed you up against the wall. 

“hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing!” 

cyrus placed a hand over your mouth to quite your yelling and used his other to tie your wrist together, he left some of the rope hanging so he could use it as a lead. 

“there, all done. you truly are now my little pet.”


End file.
